Accessibility to clean and potable water is a concern throughout the world, particularly in developing countries. The search for low-cost, effective filtration media and processes is ongoing. Filtration media that can remove both macroscopic and molecular contaminants are particularly desired including those that can remove both hydrophilic and hydrophobic contaminants at, low cost and high flux rate.
It would be desirable to provide novel sorbents suitable for use on liquid or gaseous streams that serve to remove contaminants via both chemisorption and physisorption.